Letters
by MarianFontz
Summary: "Aja," Duke whispered as tears flowed silently on his face. He stared at the piece of blank paper in front of him, letting his hands flow along his emotions.


**A/N: Well, this was actually meant for _Spectrum_ but I exceeded more than 900 words. This story contains exactly 1,000 words(not including the author's note) so I guess it's good enough to stand on its own, don't you think? Again, something I just wrote out of the blue. No inspirations or whatsoever, sorry if I failed you with this. **

**

* * *

**

**My daughter Aja, **

The seventeenth of spring was the happiest day of my life. I was out in the vineyard tending to the grapes when I heard your mother scream, I rushed inside the house expecting another melodramatic scene from your mother. And it was. Her water just broke. I didn't know what to do if it weren't for your mother screaming. I picked her in my arms and ran towards the clinic, the doctor surprised from our loud entrance. I know that was silly, I should have rushed into the clinic and called the doctor out instead of carrying her but I couldn't think properly.

The doctor was calm but your mother wasn't, she kept on pulling my clothes and arms while she yelled the doctor to stop the pain. Truthfully, I too wanted to scream and tell the doctor to help her but one panicking patient was too much for the poor old doctor, let alone two. So I kept my mouth shout as I soothed your mother.

It was then after she was truly having her contractions. Her hand looped around my wrist and gripped it so tightly; I thought I was going to have a fracture. But that wasn't what I was thinking of when suddenly I heard the sound of crying. I couldn't stop myself from looking at you. You're already here, out in this world. I couldn't fathom what I felt when I held you in my arms, you were so fragile and so little that I thought you were going to break. I remember Manna joking about something but I couldn't care less. All I could think about how you beautiful you were. How you were mine.

Then suddenly it was your first birthday, all the villagers were there present at the inn. Banners were held up and balloons were everywhere. Doug and his wife, Rose was serving drinks to the folks while your mother was talking to her friends. I, on the other hand, was alone with you. Your inquiring eyes looking at me as I stared back in marvel and wonder. You were very beautiful in your little purple dress Ellen made for you; I couldn't stop kissing you every now and then. I love you; I'd always whisper that in your ear even though you don't understand what they meant.

I recalled the moments when you'd scraped your knee because you fell and came crying into my arms, I'd pat you at the back and kiss that small booboo. Or that time when you were burning with fever and I didn't know what to do, I'd go and pray at the church day and night for you to be well and I wished I was the one who got it instead of you. I never had been thankful my whole life when I saw you flash that familiar toothy grin the day after, goddess knows how many thank you's I gave her for you being healthy again. And whenever I heard you giggle and your lovely eyes lighten up with joy, those were the moments I treasured the most.

And your seventh birthday came; you were wearing your pink tutu as you pranced around the house with Sasha's daughter, Karen and the mayor's son, Harris. I remembered they were your closest friends and you really love them. And then it became your tenth, then thirteenth then fourteenth birthday. Every each birthday, I'd never forget to say to myself how much you've grew.

I lost my way when you became fifteen. You wanted to be a professional dancer and live in the city but I had other plans for you, plans you never wanted. And after your sixteenth birthday, I felt so miserable and heartbroken when I saw that small letter on top of your desk.

I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry for not being considerate of your feelings and for everything else that pained you. I wish I could take those words back that made you left; I never destined it to be this way. After you left, my life shattered. I do not blame you for this and I would never will. It was because me that all of this happened. Your mother tried her best understanding my frequent drinking most of the time but there would be times when I know she had enough and I'd hear her crying at the bathroom. Your mother misses you, it pains her just like it pains me but that still didn't stop me from drinking. And yet, drinking wasn't still enough to remove the ache inside my heart.

I miss you. I miss seeing your face, feeling your presence and receiving your smiles. There wasn't a day that I didn't stop thinking about you, everyday you're always in my mind. I kept on wondering how are you, how you're doing with your family and job. Balancing them is important, Aja. If you don't balance them, you know the results. Learn from my mistakes, love. I don't want you to experience what had happened to me, to our family. You deserve the best, Aja. I'm sorry if I didn't have the chance to give you that.

It's your birthday, love. Happy twenty-fifth birthday! I heard from Harris that you just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Congratulation! I'm a grandpa now, huh. I wonder if the boy looks like his father or you. Send us some pictures for us to see Aja, we'd be delighted to see our grandson. Or rather come and visit us, if you want. We'd be waiting, always.

And Aja, I love you.

**With love,**

**Duke.**

**-o-**

Then Duke sighed, wiping the tears that flowed from his eyes. He stood up from his chair, folded the paper in half and placed it in an envelope. He bent down to write the address and placed a small stamp on the corner. He grabbed the envelope and walked towards a drawer, dropping it inside along the other letters that wasn't sent.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Cheers!**


End file.
